Witches' Ritual, Thieves and Jewels, Wizard's Ring
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: After witnessing gruesome murders in relation to jewelry heists, Kaito Kuroba reluctantly enlists the aid of Shinichi Kudo and Shiho Miyano to help solve this bizarre murders, unaware that they are facing a coven of witches while, Akako is torn in joining a coven and to warn Kaito of the impending danger. And a certain "wizard" gets involve when his "rings" are targeted and stolen.
1. Gruesome Murder

**The Witches' Ritual, Thieves and Jewelries, Wizard's Rings**

Hello, and welcome to my 3rd Detective Conan fic, and this time this fic will be my first time bringing in some of the cast from Magic Kaito and the second time that a supernatural theme would be used here, and though the fic's pairing is displayed as Shinichi and Kaito, this is actually a pairing of Shinichi x Shiho and Kaito x Akako. While there are hints of some romantic elements, this fic will be more on team-up as our two protagonists from two different manga made by Gosho Aoyama made an uneasy alliances as they take on the Magic Kaito Organization, but will also, and eventually, take on what appeared to be a "coven".

As the rating suggests, this fic would involve suspense, tolerable violence, magic, and action scenes, and at the same time…treasure hunting. Yup, our heroes…and villains, for this fic are going to search every nook and cranny to find certain jewels that acts as "important artifacts" which serves as a basis for this plot.

This fic I brought in drew inspiration from **Dario Argento**'s 1970 and '80 films such as **Suspiria** and **Inferno**, while at the same the the now ongoing 2012-2013 Japanese TV drama, _**Kamen Rider Wizard**_. This show, while aired its 2nd episode, is entertaining enough that it is the one that made me decide to try this fic out. Believe me, once you check this show out, you'll enjoy it. Anyway, now the time to launch it, so buckle up and enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

**Magic Kaito** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

**Kamen Rider Wizard** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

* * *

Somewhere in Tokyo, several men in trench coats and hats have just left a jewelry store after successfully led a stealthy heist on a very rare, and inexpensive jewelry which they believe would be among the "Pandora" their organization seek in an attempt to achieve immortality and for their organization to thrive in power and wealth, which if successful, would catapult them to riches, fame and power, as well as enabling them to have resources to buy stronger weapons to deal with the police, and eventually, the army.

"Wow...check this out..."

"This would've cost a fortune...with a size like this..."

"We'd be multi-millionaires if we sold this to the black market..."

"Yeah...makes me feel like we're making easy money..."

"Easy, guys...remember what **Snake** told us what to do..."

"Geez...you're too obedient..."

"At least let us enjoy a few minutes of daydreaming being a holder of such a rare gem..."

"Remember what we're told to do...deliver it to the boss and see if this is what we're looking for. If this is the one, then this would give them the reason to do an experiment: determine if this is the "**Pandora Gem**" that they're looking for. Remember...the Pandora Gem is said to glow in the light of the moon, and beneath the moon and a certain comet, will shed a tear granting immortality to whomever drinks it."

"Geez...we know...and it benefits them and not us..."

"I'm sure we'd be rewarded if our catch is successful if we turn it over to the boss..."

"If they become immortal...if that's what they claim...then I'm sure they'll share it with us...along with the riches they would get...so why not show a little loyalty to the organization...then maybe they'll appreciate us...don't you think? We'd be important to them if we prove to them that we're the best..."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Fine...we'll turn it over to the boss..."

"Let's head back to the van and...huh?"

As they are about to board their getaway vehicle, several figures emerged from the shadows, all dressed in cloaks, slowly approached them, with the lead figure pointed at the stolen jewel and orders the lead canon-fodder to hand over the item which the organization agents snickered in rebuttal and aimed their weapons at them in an attempt to scare them off.

"What? "Hand it over" they say...is that a joke?"

"That voice...it sounded...sexy..."

"Oohh...I'm in love...so in love that I'd pump my gun's nozzle on you..."

"Is that supposed to threaten us?"

"Hey...are you geeks out of place? It's not even Halloween...why with that get-up?"

"Let's aim our guns and scare them off..."

"Great idea..."

"Let's unmask them and see if they're really beauty bitches in disguise..."

But in the next few minutes (maybe less), gunfire can be heard, and within a few seconds, shouts from the gunmen can be heard before they were silenced, where the scene shows that the gunmen are laid on the ground as "massive corpses of flesh and blood", their organs splattered around and about, while the ground is bathed in blood, while the remaining organization member, who is the vehicle's driver, managed to flee from the scene via the van and is so scared after witnessing the carnage, and couldn't wait to tell his superiors about what took place.

"_The boss and Snake would never believe me once I tell them this...!_"

Meanwhile, the intruders in cloak casually left the scene carrying the stolen jewel with them while disappeared within the shadows and silhouette. They remained cloaked and you can only see their lips smirking, and though their genders couldn't be determined due to them wearing cloaks, their body figures implied that they are women, which is surprising that they dealt the gunmen with ease, and despite the gunmen opening fire at them, they appeared to be unharmed.

**-x-**

A few minutes later, the **Phantom Thief Kid** arrived on the scene after hearing the gunfire, and though he noted that the scene happened in front of the said jewelry store, he is taken aback at the gruesome sight before him and is baffled as to who is behind this and how could someone managed to overpower, if not murder, these gunmen from the **Kaito Organization**. He even wondered if a vigilante is behind this.

"_What the...? Who could do something like this...? Definitely not the work of a normal person...!_"

By then, **Ginzo Nakamori** and is men from the Tokyo Metropolitan Police 2nd Division, having too heard of the gunshots. They were treated to a surprise when they saw the Phantom Thief standing in front of the jewelry store and the corpses of the gunmen and Ginzo immediately confronted the Phantom Thief, grabbing and shaking him by the collar demanding an explanation to the scene which the Phantom Thief replied calmly, and Ginzo is taken aback by the Phantom Thief' serious tone and look, which is a first for the police inspector.

"Hah! Phantom Thief Kid! I found you!"

"..."

"Why silent? Couldn't react that I caught you...WHAT THE...?"

"Surprise..."

"What happened here?"

"..."

"Did you do this?"

"I didn't...otherwise my suit would've been stained...besides, I just arrived..."

"What are you...?"

"Listen up..."

Ginzo is told that the Phantom Thief had just arrived after hearing the gunshots and this led him to discover the gruesome sight, as well as the identities of the Kaito gunmen and that perhaps someone else has taken the said stolen jewelry, which one of Ginzo's men confirmed that a very rare jewel is missing from the display. The Phantom Thief then suggested that either a new crime syndicate rival is behind this or that an overzealous vigilante did this, which he said that neither is likely given how the gunmen were disemboweled on the site.

"No way...how can you prove that theory?"

"It's just my hunch...the stolen jewel is not here...and perhaps they stole it and fled..."

"Are you sure you didn't hide it..."

"Look around...this jewel...it's quite bigger than my hand...if I hid it, then my pockets would bulge. Like I said...I just arrived..."

"Grr...lucky idiot..."

"But I doubt my suggestion would be the case...based on how these goons were killed off..."

"Eh?"

"See for yourself...they were gruesomely murdered...not in the normal way..."

Ginzo glanced at the corpses carefully while a forensic expert, who is with Ginzo, reluctantly, and hesitantly, told him how the victims died, and this is what made Ginzo feel uneasy, and ordered his men to send the corpses to the morgue for through autopsy, refusing to believe how the gunmen were gruesomely killed off, while Ginzo's subordinates refused to believe this and accuses the Phantom Thief of committing the murder and took the stolen jewel for himself, which the Phantom Thief replied, "Whether you believe my statement or not is up to you…but with the scene in front and how they were killed off in…an inhuman way…you decide for yourselves…", which he glanced at the skies, seeing that the starts above is slowly being covered by dark clouds, sensing that the weather would become tense.

Ginzo, on the other hand, told his subordinates that he knows that the Phantom Thief would not commit this kind of action and said that he will await the results of the autopsy, while the Phantom Thief tells Ginzo that he will not commit any theft until the case is solved, which surprised the police, as he tells them that he too would look in to this matter, and before departing, he said he would "keep in touch" with Ginzo, leaving the police inspector speechless, as he couldn't believe that the Phantom Thief is abstaining from theft just for this situation.

"You...are you trying to psyche me off?"

"Whatever you believe in...good evening."

The Phantom Thief then took his leave while Ginzo watches him leave, while telling his men to have the medics load the corpses inside the ambulances that are to be taken to the morgue, while other cops recovered empty shells of the gunmen's weapons, as well as the weapons laid on the scene. As Ginzo inspects them, he wondered if the Phantom Thief is serious about his claim about a new rival crime group arriving and made their presence known or if a blood-thirsty vigilante is behind this. If so, why is the jewel missing, which he is baffled as the Phantom Thief Kid made no effort to hide it and ruled out that he is not the one who stole it.

"_If the Phantom Thief didn't do this...and didn't steal the jewel...then who did...?_"

**-x-**

At his house, about 30 minutes later, Kaito Kuroba arrived, and there he is greeted by his butler, **Konosuke Jii**, which he noted that Kaito looked…bothered, which he asked what has happened and there he became a bit surprised, and concerned, when told about what Kaito encountered, and wondered if there is a new crime group involved, which Kaito said it is unlikely, with the way the gunmen were killed off, which Konosuke couldn't comprehend that a cannibalistic person would do this, and assume that a psychopath is responsible.

"Sir...welcome back...eh? What happened? You looked...serious..."

"Something has happened tonight..."

"Really? Tell me..."

"It's like this..."

_After a few minutes..._

"N-No way!"

"That's the truth...even I was taken aback..."

"Who would..."

"My initial guess is either a new crime group rival did this or an overzealous, bloodthirsty vigilante, but with the way the corpses were shown, neither one fits the descriptions of possible culprits..."

"And what about Ginzo Nakamori? I'm surprised he didn't take advantage and captured you..."

Kaito then told Konosuke that he told Ginzo that he is putting his thefts on hold due the incident, which surprised Konosuke, as Kaito reasoned that this would allow Ginzo to concentrate on the crime scene and perhaps it would leave him alone as he intends to look in to this matter himself, but noted that he himself might not be able to crack this case and if the situation worsens, he'll be forced to enlist someone who is unlikely to accept the request.

"Eh? And who would be that someone who you think would accept your request of assistance? Surely it's not **Saguru Hakuba**...is he?"

"I may consider enlisting if the situation changes...but not him...but someone else..."

"Wait...you don't mean...?"

"Yes...he is the one I'm likely to call if I couldn't figure out this one..."

**-x-**

Elsewhere, the scene shifts to the house of **Akako Koizumi**, who is sitting on a couch, sipping tea while near the window. she is thinking of new ways to make Kaito Kuroba fall for him and is willing to go to "certain extremes" if her next batch of "schemes" fail to enthrall him. Her life has been on a "roller coaster ride" since Akako enrolled at Ekoda High School, who then became a classmate of Kaito Kuroba and **Aoko Nakamori**.

During Saint Valentine's Day, all the boys want chocolate from her, due in part to her "craft", and all the boys became enthralled but Kaito. Since knowing that the only one in the world who can resist her is the Phantom Thief, Akako realizes that her classmate is indeed the Phantom Thief himself, makes it a point to use whatever schemes that hatch in to her head to make him fall for her. Among the schemes she uses is a voodoo to attract Kid and win his heart using magic, but she fails and the result is that the Phantom Thief running away.

Then during a school trip to the mountains, after telling Aoko that she likes Kaito, Akako forces him to ski with her. She attaches a magic sticker on the boy's back, casting a spell by which (according to her) Kaito will fall in love with her, but she fails again and Kaito ends up skiing with Aoko.

At one point, Akako then decides that she has to kill Kaito: after his death, it will be true that all men love her. She gives a cursed necklace to Ginzo Nakamori, but the inspector is unable to kill Kaitou Kid, who runs away. Akako waits for him on Touto Tower, but her feelings for Kaito prevented her from killing him.

As she is busy thinking of a new way to enthrall the Phantom Thief without using excessive force, she didn't noticed that outside her house, a few figures are just hiding behind a huge tree, all dressed in cloaks, and appeared to have their eyes on Akako, apparently aware that she is a witch and are perhaps have some business with her or something else...perhaps diabolical.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Hope you like my opening chapter. I'm not sure if this would meet your expectations, but I hope you would this this fic a try and see what you really think of this. Hopefully you would like the story that I made while making sure the story keeps you glued to your seats. While Shinichi and Shiho haven't appeared yet, they soon will once the 2nd chapter comes out and the story picks up where this chapter left off.

This chapter surely left an impression that's suspenseful and…bloody. Surprisingly, both Ginzo and kaito acted quite OOC here, but I decided to explore that given the circumstances and made it a parody of "Batman and James Gordon"-type of awkward moment.

Let me know what you think of that…

* * *

**Preview:**

As the killings intensify in a…bizarre and gruesome way, Akako will be the spotlight of next chapter as she is given the choice to join…a coven…and this would mean opposing the Phantom Thief…in a life or death struggle, which she would be hesitant, and reluctant to decide on this matter, since she has feelings for him despite him rejecting her advances in the past, and present.

Second…Shinichi Kudo and Shiho Miyano shows up amid the new killings…

And lastly…a "wizard" shows up…in the least expected ways…


	2. Official Autopsy Report, Watchful Eyes

**The Witches' Ritual, Thieves and Jewelries, Wizard's Rings**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

**Magic Kaito** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

**Kamen Rider Wizard** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

* * *

Looks like the reception went well, and I guess it's okay for me to continue and bring in chapter 2 of this fic, so expect this fic to get a little darker than my current, ongoing Detective Conan fic, though I'll see if I can squeeze in some comic moments so as to balance out this story so as not to scare some readers who might be put off with some horror elements that can be found here.

At the end of last chapter, I stated that Shinichi would show up, but I might put that on hold as this chapter would show more about the aftermath of last chapter and that Akako Koizumi would be the character spotlight for this chapter. Amid all that and everything else, well..."now...it's showtime!"

* * *

About 30 minutes later, the van is nearing the hideout of the elusive, and reclusive, **Phantom Organization**, and the driver is in a frightened frenzy as he is still recalling the events that happened earlier as he is so terrified that he couldn't concentrate on his driving skills as he is still fearful for his life especially after witnessing how his fellow henchmen fell victim to some intruders.

The drive still recalls the events how his fellow henchmen were killed off, as screams and gunfire can be heard, and within a few seconds, shouts from them as well as the maniacal laughter of the intruders and what appeared to be roaring of certain animals, where the flashback scene shows that the gunmen are laid on the ground as "massive corpses of flesh and blood", their organs splattered around and about, while the ground is bathed in blood, while the remaining member, who is the vehicle's driver, managed to flee from the scene via the van and is so scared after witnessing the carnage, and couldn't wait to tell his superiors about what took place.

"_The boss and Snake would never believe me once I tell them this...!_"

Before snapping out of his terrified reverie, the driver got a in to a rather surprised frenzy after the van rammed its way through the door and gate, and after stopping, the remaining "low-level" cannon-fodder emerged out and is shaking out of his wit and looked like a terrified man who emerged from watching a horror movie, which **Snake** and **Rose** are rather dismayed at seeing a "mere coward". With **Spider** joining in, all eyes were aimed at the "cannon-fodder" and demanded what has happened and why he came here alone and what has happened to the jewel that they were supposed to steal and brought it here.

"Let make things clear...you and your comrades failed your mission..."

"And your co-workers are killed off by...what? Ladies conjuring panthers...?"

"At the same time they took the jewel and you drive away from the scene and didn't even try to get the jewel...?"

"T-that's right! It's true, I tell you! I saw it with my own eyes! They used some kind of magic or something! Panthers came out of the shadows...and even chew down my boys! they even tried to shoot them down but the bullets didn't stop or slow them down! And I swear...the intruders in cloaks are women! I'm even betting that they're witches or something!"

"Huh? Witches?"

"What did you say...? What childish alibi!"

"Of course...Halloween is almost here..."

"I'm not making this up! I'm telling you the truth! Honest!"

As the Phantom organization's "**Sub-boss**" and "**Boss**" appeared via silhouettes, and they too heard the "cannon-fodder's" claims though they do not seem to take it well thinking it was just an excuse to cover his "apparent failure" which is not really the case as the goon reiterated to them what really happened nearly an hour ago and described to them how the jewel was stolen and how his co-workers were killed off in a matter of less than sixty seconds, claiming that "beasts" came out of nowhere and the the cloaked figures were behind the "bungling".

"...and that's how it happened! I swear, if we had stronger ammo we might've chase them away or kill them in no time! It's a miracle that I managed to get here in one piece and tell you what happened! It's the truth...and it ain't no lie! If I had a video camera then maybe it'll prove that I wasn't making any excusable alibi!"

Spider, Rose and Snake ridiculed the goon for the "preposterous claim" just to save face yet the underling refused to back down and insisted that his fellow underlings were killed off and that even their guns were no match for the "beasts" that the intruders used, and even showed them the bullet used, which dented after hitting "one of the targets" before escaping as he feared for his life after witnessing the attack on him and his crew.

"See this bullet? I swear that they're witches! I even bet that they're bullet proof!"

"Maybe they're wearing a chain mail kind of vest..."

"Maybe he's drunk..."

"Want me to finish him off? He's getting on my nerves about this Harry Potter-ripoff alibi..."

"Yes, Snake...please..."

"He failed...and that's the bottom line..."

"No...wait! Give me a chance! I can gather you proof that..."

BANG!

Getting bored with the man's supposed "poor alibi", and at the urging of Rose and Spider, Snake took out his gun and shot the underling on the head at point-blank range, killing him on the spot just to silence him since the fact is that the underling failed in his task and that there is no room for failure, so the "boss" and "sub-boss" tells the agents to send more underlings to find any large jewels and have them brought here so that they can get to speed up the "selection process" of which of the large jewels would act as the "Pandora Gem" that would grant them immortality which the agents hailed in agreement.

"...you understand this, right, my agents...?"

"Yes, we understand!"

"We will continue the search!"

"For the glory of our organization!"

Rose, Spider and Snake vowed that they won't let up and will continue to find any, if not all, large jewel that would be a potential "Pandora's Gem" and will kill anyone who gets in their way just to succeed in their goal of attaining immortality and to rule Japan and the rest of the world, and at the same time to get rid of the Phantom Thief who has foiled all of their past attempts in committing their failed heists.

**-x-**

The next day, it was past lunchtime at the Metropolitan Police Department where **Juzo Megure**, **Wataru Takagi**, **Miwako Sato**, **Ninzaburo Shiratori**, **Kiyonaga Matsumoto**, and **Ginzo Nakamori** are awaiting the results of the autopsies of the fallen Kaito Organization members, as Ginzo is still bothered by what happened last night and what the Phantom Thief said about someone who is not normal-minded being the one behind the killing and who took the stolen jewel, and that the Phantom Thief didn't even attempted to escape when he caught five latter were even surprised to hear that both Ginzo and the Phantom Thief appeared to be on the "same page" in regards to last night's gruesome murder scene.

"Really? The Phantom Thief is not going to pull any heist until the case is solved?"

"That's not like him..."

"I'm surprised that he didn't even try to outsmart you..."

"So what do we do once we get the autopsy report...?"

"What do you think, Ginzo?"

"Um..."

However, they got an unexpected visit from **Detective Delon**, who came on a visit to the European Embassy and began to taunt Gizno for failing to catch the Phantom Thief Kid, chiding him for getting duped and letting him escape with the stolen jewel but Ginzo bites back, replying with a stern reaction that despite the Phantom Thief's reputation, he doesn't commit murder, and Ginzo stated that until the autopsy report is released he won't make unjust accusations.

"What a disgrace you are..."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me...you let the Phantom Thief outsmart you by confusing you and let him get away with the loot..."

"You're the disgrace, Delon! You jump to conclusions! The Phantom Thief wouldn't kill just to pull a heist like that!"

"Oh, really? And yet the jewel went missing like before?"

"I did a body search on him...he didn't have it!"

"Excuses, excuses...what a lame inspector your are..."

"Watch your mouth...!"

"I tell you he did it! No doubt about it!"

However, both men stick to their beliefs as Ginzo defends the Phantom Thief while Detective Delon insists that the Phantom Thief did this claiming that he did this and tries to trick them in to thinking that he did not commit murders just to cover his tracks only to put the police in shame, but their argument came to a stop when Ginzo's superior, **Shintaro Chaki**, came, ordering both men to stand down and stop their shouting.

As Ginzo bowed to greet Chaki, Chaki lamented that Ginzo "let his guard down" in blowing his chance to apprehend the Phantom Thief, but commended him for sticking to his belief and awaiting for the results to be released, yet he too is surprised that the Phantom Thief's statements about not committing any heist until the case is clarified. He then told Detective Delon that unless the embassy sanctioned his involvement in the case, he tells Delon to leave, which he sighed in reply.

But before Delon is about to leave, the forensic expert came and told everyone the results of the autopsy on the killed men. Within moments everyone here stared wide-eyed after hearing the results and are now wondering if there is a serial killer or not, especially went made the mentioning of how the men were killed off in brutal, gruesome fashion that no policeman could have ever imagined, and even low-ranked officers slowly stop eating and drinking after hearing the details.

"...and that's just the findings...you may have them if you wish..."

As everyone took the official report and are looking at it, they all aired their shocked reactions the forensic expert bowed and left the building, and after two blocks away, with no one looking, the person "ripped his face" which turn out to be a latex mask and he is revealed to be Kaito Kuroba himself, who secretly knocked out the REAL forensic expert and disguises himself and looked at the report before making a photocopy of it and took the copy and then tells to Ginzo and the rest.

"_Sorry about that...but I had to do it...to see the report myself and make a copy...I'll be needing the copy to show it to someone who may be willing to get involved once I showed this..._"

After mentally apologizing to the real forensic expert, Kaito went to a phone booth and dropped a quarter, and dialed a number a certain phone number, as he intend to call someone and enlist the help of THAT someone who has a very good deductive skills of a detective and may well work with him in order to figure out who is behind the killing of last night and to determine if this killer is either a rival crime group or an overzealous vigilante.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, at a high school where Kaito is attending, **Akako Koizimi **is there doing her usual routine as a student and, as always, uses her "magic charms" in bedazzling the boys to fall for her, and it worked as all the boys in high school fell in admiration for her which worked in her favor, however, deep inside she knows there is something missing and knew what it is, much to her dismay.

"_If only Kaito fell for my magic charms and magic..I wouldn't be craving this much..._"

What started off as a scheme, it slowly turns to borderline obsession and gradually…falling in love. Because Kaito, as the Phantom Thief, appeared immune to her charms and magic, and every time she tries to "cook" some schemes to make him fall for her failed, she tried any means to do so, and when she do fall in love, even Kaito rejected her, though delicately, and when she attempted to kill him, she realizes that she couldn't bring herself to do so, much to her chagrin.

However, outside the school, several eyes are seen beneath the thick bushes and when the scene zooms inside, you can see that the watchers are the figures dressed in cloaks, the ones who murdered the underlings of Snake, and they seem to be fixated at Akako, as if they seem to be destined to meet her and continued to remain hidden until the right time would come for them to confront her.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you like this 2nd chapter and that how the story is working well. At least Kaito and Akako got a bit more of some screen time before they get in to some action while a mention of a "teen detective" rings in…and I'm sure you know who he is…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Shinichi will be featured in the next chapter and will explain how and why he got his "life" back…until Kaito calls him in and requests for his assistance…

Akako is finally approached by her stalkers…

And the first appearance of the mysterious "**White Wizard**"...who's going to play a role in this fic...


	3. Kaito's Request, Shinichi's Decision

**The Witches' Ritual, Thieves and Jewelries, Wizard's Rings**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

**Magic Kaito** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

**Kamen Rider Wizard** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

* * *

The story is getting more and more intense as Shinichi Kudo gets the spotlight and that he is being "sought" by Kaito to help him solve a murder case even though the murder victims are the villains themselves, while Akako Koizumi is approached by the same figures who attacked the Magic Kaito Organization underlings, who appeared to have their eyes on her. What do they want with her?

Time to get this show on the road…and "now it's show time!"

* * *

Later within the day, the scene shifts at a busy park where a parked pick-up van is shown, in which is actually a food truck, in which it serves as a snack bar that sells different variety of doughnuts. The food truck, called the "**Donut Hungry Shop**", is currently parked and is selling several variety of doughnuts, consists of four persons - three workers and one "manager". The "manager" is an effeminate gay man in drag who always tries to make new original doughnut styles, and despite his mannerisms and appearance, it gained enough attention from customers and in turn bought their doughnuts.

By then, a customer came and the "manager" recognizes him as one of his "loyal customers" and calls him to buy his doughnuts which the man obliges, as he looks at the stall of doughnuts being displayed, wondering which one he would pick to buy so he can have a snack since the doughnuts are among the man's favorite past time snacks, though he seemed to have made his decision on which one to buy.

"Ah...! Haruto-kun...sweetie! Come here...we have doughnuts available!"

"Doughnuts available!"

"In several flavors!"

"Ah...that's good to hear...plain sugar, please..."

The customer is identified as **Haruto Soma**, and for some reasons he found the Donut Hungry Shop and went there, frequenting the truck and became its loyal customer as he frequently buys the "manager's" doughnuts, but to the "manager's" dismay, Haruto seem to almost always buy plain sugar-flavored doughnuts, yet the "manager" is fine with it since Haruto always pay the doughnuts he bought, though he wished that Haruto would try other varieties "fearing" that he would stop buying if the "plain sugar"-flavored doughnuts would run out.

"Ah...snack time at last..."

"Geez, Haruto...we got tons of other flavor...can't you at least try them out just for once...?"

"Sorry...I go for plain sugar..."

"Come on, sweetie...what if we run out of plain sugar-flavor...?"

"Then I find somewhere else..."

"Aw..."

"I'm paying for it...that's the importance..."

"Hmph...fine...but promise to try out other flavor once in a while...who knows...you might like them..."

"Fine..."

As Haruto is eating his doughnuts, Snake and his henchmen (clad in trench coat and hats) happened to pass by as they are taking a break after looking around at nearby jewelry shops and found nothing interesting to steal that would be a potential "Pandora's Gem", and while resting, one of the henchmen noticed that Haruto is wearing a rather huge ring, its ruby looked tempting and confided to Snake about his observation, which Snake himself seemingly took interest and believes that it may be a potential jewel and is worth stealing.

"Boss Snake...look at that..."

"I can tell, you idiot! I'm not hungry for doughnuts!"

"I mean the guy...his ring's too big...and the jewel attached to it..."

"Huh? You're right..."

"It might be a good chance to see if it would pass up for the Pandora's Gem..."

"Okay...call the others...we time our action before we try to steal it..."

"Yes, boss..."

"And make sure there are no cops in sight..."

"Yes, boss..."

And so Snake and his men patiently waited for the right time to strike as they are now focused on stealing the red ring that Haruto is wearing on his left middle finger, eager to take it by force so as to see if it is a possible factor in using it to know if it would help the Kaito Organization in creating a serum that would grant them immortality so they can rule Japan and the rest of the criminal underworld forever.

**-x-**

Much later, the scene shifts to the Agasa house where **Shinichi Kudo** arrived after attending high school. With the Kudo parents at overseas, it was agreed between his family that Shinichi would stay over at Hiroshi Agasa so as he would have some company and to help him re-adjust to life after a year where he had been hiding from the Black Organization for discovering their existence.

Since the Kudo parents are at overseas doing their current jobs, and with Shinichi and Hiroshi being the only ones who knew about it, they are pretty much stuck together and it was no problem for the two. With the permanent fall and defeat of the Black Organization, which happened a few months ago, Ai Haibara was able to "cook up" a serum that would counteract the effects of the APTX drug and both took it internally, and thus Shinichi regained his normal, adult body and re-started his normal life. Ai too took the serum and also regained hers, and now she is once more Shiho Miyano and resumed her normal life at school.

Shinichi then announces his presence which Hiroshi replied.

"Hiroshi! I'm home!"

"Welcome back, master Shinichi!"

"I'm hungry...got some snacks?"

"It'll be ready in a minute...!"

After preparing food and drinks, Shinichi and Hiroshi started to talk, discussing about how things are going after the Black Organization's defeat, though it was a touchy subject for Shinichi to tell, but after several minutes, through Hiroshi's prodding, Shinichi finally got over it and tells him that "Conan Edogawa" is retired, and that "Shinichi Kudo" is back, resuming his life, which Hiroshi smiled seeing his ward's confidence coming back.

"So..how is life after you got your body back...?"

"Still adjusting..."

"Must be tough for you after evading the Black Organization..."

"Please...I don't want to go to THAT topic again..."

"Come on...the experiences you went through honed your abilities...and that led to the downfall of BO..."

"I guess..."

"At least with that...you and Miss Shiho are back..."

"You're right..Conan's no more...and Shinichi is back..."

However, their conversation was interrupted when the phone rang and Hiroshi answered it, but after a few seconds he handed it to Shinichi, who took it and there he is taken by surprise when the caller turn out to be Kaito Kuroba, and there Kaito went straight to the point and tells Shinichi the reason why he called him, much to the teen detective's surprise.

"Hello...Shinichi...? It's me."

"Kaito...? I mean...Phantom Thief...what did you..."

"Can I meet with you tonight...?"

"Is this another of your tricks just to help with your publicity stunt with Nakamori..."

"This is a serious moment and an "urgent matter" that I need you with...I have a case that I encountered and your expertise would be needed..."

"Why me?"

"Deduction solving is your best forte...especially when gruesome murders are involved...and even Nakamori and the MPD may not be able to solve this murder case...especially when something NOT human have done it..."

"Are you...serious...?"

"Meet me tonight in a place I'll mention...and I'll give you a clue..."

Shinichi is baffled as to why Kaito called him and why he wanted to call him with an "urgent matter" but nevertheless listened when told that Kaito would tell him the details when he arranges a meeting later tonight. Shinichi is told to meet Kaito later in the evening at a certain location, his help is "definitely needed", which made the teen detective bothered given Kaito's serious tone, so he accepted the request and assured that he will meet him later tonight.

"You sure this isn't a trick to build up your image?"

"Do you think I went to call you just for that?"

"Fine...this better be good..."

"You got it."

Hiroshi overheard this and asks if it's okay for him to do this and Shinichi says it is fine, so as to know what and why Kaito would want his help so as to get to the bottom of this mystery.

**-x-**

Much later, at kaito's high school, the classes at school has been dismissed and the sun is now setting as night time is about to commence as things are quite normal for the time being, with Akako Koizumi about to leave the school grounds and head for home when she pondered on why Kaito is absent today, and is wondering if he is doing this to avoid her or not, in which she willed herself not to get bothered by this fact.

"_Kaito...did you skip school because of me...?_"

As she leaves the school grounds and is walking home, she is pondering on what to do next when the mysterious figures, who have been hiding behind the bushes, came out and all wearing cloaks and are approaching Akako in a rather casual manner despite her alarmed reaction while noting that they appeared to be women in their mid-20's even if their cloaks are hiding their figures.

"Akako Koizumi...?"

"Yes...that's me...how did you know me...?"

"Doesn't take a witch to figure you out...fellow witch."

"How...?"

"Your aunt sent us here to fetch you...and she is with us right now...waiting for you...we have an important matter to settle with you...and your presence is required."

"Oh really...? And what's the name of my aunt then...? If you can answer that... then..."

The lead figure then converses with Akako and then told her that they know the fact that she is a witch and that Akako's aunt sent them here to fetch her because she has a very important matter to show to her and her presence is required, and even told the name of Akako's aunt just to prove she is telling the truth, and despite the suspicions she felt, Akako felt that the strangers are telling the truth, and decided to come along for now to see what her aunt wants with her and why she told the strangers that she is a witch.

"Fine...but this better not be a time waster..."

"I promise it will not..."

Akako then finds out that a parked van is waiting for them and they all boarded it which she reluctantly came along, and mentally opt to use her magic in case this turn out to be a trap so as to defend herself if her suspicions of a set-up is indeed what it turn out to be. Getting all the trouble to enthrall Kaito is hard enough and the troubles she went were in vain, so getting tricked to come along is another matter, and she will get pissed if the claim that her aunt summoned her would turn out to be a hoax.

**-x-**

As the van drives off, the scene shifts to a roof of Akako's school building, where another figure is seen, and the figure's appearance is that of an armored person with white robes (his armor is white as well) , and is watching the van leave, and the figure, apparently a male, can sense that the women inside the van are not just normal people and is sure that danger is coming in the coming days, though he appeared that he is not making any effort to do something.

"_The "wheels of fate" has commenced...and the people here are in risk...it looks like the job is now in your hands...fellow wizard...only you can stop a coven of withces who are intent on committing large-scale death and destruction in their wake..._"

The armored figure, who calls himself the "**White Wizard**", then jumps from the roof, and then the scene shows that he "disappeared" and is not shown where he landed or went inside an open window, and apparently he possesses magic as well and use it to "vanish" himself so that no one would see or notice him descending from the rooftop as he has some "matters" to attend.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you like this 3rd chapter and that how the story is working well. Shinichi is now the focus on this chapter with a condensed reason on how and why he got his body back, along with the off-screen defeat of the Black Organization…At least Shinichi gets a lot of screen time here...

Now his screen time will be shown more after Kaito contacted him for help, and our "resident detective" reluctantly agrees if he sees the case is something that is needed to be solved...if he sees something interesting to deduce and solve, that is...

The enigmatic "White Wizard"...just who is he? And what dies he mean that a "fellow wizard" would "save the day"?

Haruto Soma makes his "debut"...he will be the "third man" after kaito and Shinichi...and he'll be a help to them in ways you don't expect...

And Akako...looks like someone is interested in her...as a witch...who are the people inside the van?

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The focus will be on Akako...and another character, whom our mystery character refers to as the "fellow wizard"…


	4. The Ring Heist And The Witches' Coven

**The Witches' Ritual, Thieves and Jewelries, Wizard's Rings**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

**Magic Kaito** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

**Kamen Rider Wizard** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

* * *

The story is picking up as the focus is on the mystery person who is referred to as a "fellow wizard" while Akako gets to see who summoned her and why they know her status as a witch. the answer to that will be shown later near the end of this chapter. This is going to be a real shocker that'll take you by surprise.  
And lastly, another appearance from the villains of Magic Kaito...up to no good in stealing a "gem"...

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

**Magic Kaito** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

**Kamen Rider Wizard** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

* * *

As Akako is being escorted by enigmatic females, the scene shifts to a food truck at a park in Tokyo where Haruto Soma is dining at the "Donut Hungry Shop" food truck just minutes after buying his preferred doughnuts – plain sugar flavor. He is sitting on a chair with a table that the food truck provided, and since then, he has been the food truck's "loyal customer" although the "manager" is a bit dismayed that all Haruto bought is the same flavor he usually bought, yet he is fine since he always pay after purchasing.

"So, Haruto...sweetie...enjoy your snack...?"

"Yes."

"Want more...?"

"Sure."

"Okay...which flavor? I have the newest doughnuts I baked..."

"Plain sugar, please."

"Eh? Can't you order something different?"

"Plain sugar, please..."

"Ahh...fine...plain sugar flavor!"

However, as Haruto is busy eating, he is unaware that Snake and his men are eyeing haruto's ring, worn on his left hand, believing it to be one of the elusive "Pandora's Gem" that they've been seeking, especially when Haruto's ruby-colored gem on the ring, and it was enticing enough to stage a daring robbery to make it succeed but had to make sure there were no police around, so as to pull off their job effectively without problem. By then, one of his goons came and told him everything is clear to commit the heist.

"Boss..."

"Any cops in sight...?"

"No...all is clear...?"

"Is the van ready...?"

"Yup. All is set. So when we can ransack that geek...?"

"Are all our men in place and ready?"

"Yup. Everything's set. Just say the word, boss..."

"Good...get ready to strike..."

With that, Snake directed some of his men to serve as lookouts and to block any "prying eyes" as Snake and some of his men passes by near Haruto, which the goons pretended to ask him something, distracting the young man enough for Snake to bring out his gun and whacked him on the head, knocking him down and was rendered dazed, so dazed that it was enough for Snake to take the ring from Haruto and slowly walk away.

"Take the ring!"

"I got it!"

"Hey...what are you...EEEEK!"

"Stay back or I turn you into a rag doll, you gay!"

As Snake took the ring away, his goons aimed their guns at the manager and workers of the Donut Hungry Shop, keeping them at bay so as they won't interfere, and with no witnesses around, the heist was a success and are retreating towards their parked van, which Snake and his men boarded and sped away in a hurry, nearly running over a pedestrian along the way, though Snake wouldn't car much as he got what he wanted and now he has something to do to determine if the ring he stole from Haruto would be the "Pandora's Gem" they've been seeking.

"Well done, boys! Well done!"

"Our heist is a success!"

"Look at that ring, boss! It looked like it can make us some money!"

"If this ring fail to make it into the Pandora's Gem...then you can sell it...for now we take it to our hideout! Step on the gas!"

"Got it, boss!"

Back at the park, the manager and his workers went to Haruto's aid, helping him to his seat while applying an ice bag on his head to ease the swelling while he slowly regained his bearings though the pain persisted for a few minutes, wondering what just happened, yet the manager tells him to stay still for a few minutes as the lump hasn't "settled down" yet and urges him to take it easy which he reluctantly did so.

"Ow...my head..."

"Easy, sweetie...you're lucky they whack you on the head and not shoot you..."

"I'm okay..."

"No, you're not...the lump's still there..."

"But..."

"Stay still for a few minutes..."

"Well...?"

"Almost done..."

When Haruto eventually recovers, he is told about what just happened, and became alarmed upon realizing that Snake took his ring away, and for Haruto, this is bad timing…if not a disaster, so he left the park immediately and took his cellphone to contacted someone, and the caller who answered it was a girl, who is also alarmed when told of the situation at hand.

"Hello, **Koyomi**...it's me..."

"I know...saw it all through the crystal ball..."

"Can you tell which way they went...?"

"Yes...I'll tell you the directions...be patient...but...you need to get the **Flame Ring** back...!"

"I know...but they can't sell it like that...I will get it back..."

"It's not only that..."

"Huh?"

"Head back to the Ring Shop..."

"Fine..."

As the girl, Identified simply as "Kiyomi", told Haruto that while the "Flame Ring" is harmless to normal people, those who possesses "magical abilities" may unlock its "secret features" and would spell trouble if they use it for evil purposes. Kiyomi then uses her "crystal ball" to "scan" and trace the "signal" to determine the ring's current location. In the meantime, Kiyomi advises Haruto to head back to the "Ring Shop" as getting the Flame Ring back would require some "magical tools" to aid him since the thieves may be armed considering that Snake uses a gun to daze him and it was a miracle that Haruto wasn't shot to death.

**-x-**

Nearby, the enigmatic "White Wizard" watches by and witnesses Snake and his men took off with Haruto's "Flame Ring" and shook his head in dismay seeing that Haruto left himself open to theft and now he is hoping that the young man would rely on his friend's "magical ability" to trace the ring and get it back lest it falls in the hands of "evil", as he is aware that witches are now on the move especially after witnessing Akako Koizumi being fetched by a group of girls whom they identified themselves as "fellow witches". He mentally hoped that Haruto gets his ring back for "time is running out" as Haruto is the "only one" who can stop the "promised day" from happening, unaware that fate has other plans in regards to Shinichi Kudo and Kaito Kuroba getting involved in a similar case.

"_Make sure you get the Flame Ring back...you'll be needing it now that the threat is about to make itself apparent...and soon you are about to cross path with this place's local heroes...perhaps it is fate that you are destined to meet..._"

**-x-**

Several minutes later, the scene shifts to a posh mansion, where the van arrived after entering a gate, and there the van's door slides open as Akako came out, followed by the enigmatic girls who are still wearing hooded cloaks and all are barely older than Akako herself, each are probably aged between in their early to mid-20's. As Akako glances at the mansion, she noted that there were hardly any visitors here but the girl who invited Akako motions her to follow as her aunt is waiting for her inside.

"_This place...a place for the rich and wealthy...yet no visitors came here...I have a bad feeling about this..._"

"Akako Koizumi...we have arrived...please come this way..."

"Hey...are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yes..."

"What about what you told me..."

"We will come to that...but for now...follow us...your aunt is waiting inside..."

"If this turn out to be a trick..."

"Rest assured...we are not tricking you...you will soon find out why..."

After a minute of hesitance and reluctance, Akako did as she was told, and soon they went inside the mansion, where she noted that from the entrance towards inside the mansion, it was like a labyrinth with so many doors and rooms to enter, making anyone not familiar with get lost so easily due to its size and length, which would no doubt confuse those who try to sneak their way in or out. She mentally wondered what her aunt is up to and why she summoned her in a place like this.

"_A perfect labyrinth...anyone who steps here by him or herself will surely get lost...a perfect trap, I must say. Auntie...what are you up to and why brought me here by these strangers..?_"

She mentally prepared herself in case this is a set up since they know her as a witch so she'll just use her magic to fight her way out in case this would be the case. After a lengthy walk, they now stood in front of an elevator and they all entered, where the ride took them down the basement area of the mansion, and after that they got off, where Akako is astonished that and surprised to discover a hidden lair where a coven of witches are there, where several female followers are in attendance, as they stood by the sides as Akako came, and then a woman in her 80's came and greeted her just as Akako's aunt showed up as well, thanking her niece for coming in such a short notice.

"Akako, my niece..."

"Auntie..."

"As usual...you are beautiful like all others..."

"..."

"Yes...give me a hug..."

"..."

"Thank you for coming...I knew you would be a very obedient girl..."

"Let's get to the point...why brought me here? Why told these strangers about me and my ability? And who are these people?"

Akako however, cut to the chase and demanded why she was summoned here, which Akako promised that she will address it.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

A heist to a coven's lair…this couldn't get any better…or worse…

* * *

**Preview:**

More on Akako Koizumi…and the coven …which would be revealed as the main antagonists for this fic, besides the Magic Kaito Organization…and why Akako is summoned.


	5. The Coven's Crusade of Power

**The Witches' Ritual, Thieves and Jewelries, Wizard's Rings**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

**Magic Kaito** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

**Kamen Rider Wizard** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

* * *

Last chapter showed you what happened, where a stranger was assaulted by the Kaito Organization and stole his "ring", which he now intends to get it back no matter what, setting a possible confrontation with the organization, even though the Phantom Thief Kid is elsewhere making a rendezvous with teen detective, Shinichi Kudo up to the point where Akako gets to meet with her auntie and gets into a coven full of "witches" and there a confrontation of her own is under way.

* * *

Several minutes later, the scene shifts to a posh mansion, where the van arrived after entering a gate, and there the van's door slides open as Akako came out, followed by the enigmatic girls who are still wearing hooded cloaks and all are barely older than Akako herself, each are probably aged between in their early to mid-20's. As Akako glances at the mansion, she noted that there were hardly any visitors here but the girl who invited Akako motions her to follow as her aunt is waiting for her inside.

"_This place...a place for the rich and wealthy...yet no visitors came here...I have a bad feeling about this..._"

"Akako Koizumi...we have arrived...please come this way..."

"Hey...are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yes..."

"What about what you told me..."

"We will come to that...but for now...follow us...your aunt is waiting inside..."

"If this turn out to be a trick..."

"Rest assured...we are not tricking you...you will soon find out why..."

After a minute of hesitance and reluctance, Akako did as she was told, and soon they went inside the mansion, where she noted that from the entrance towards inside the mansion, it was like a labyrinth with so many doors and rooms to enter, making anyone not familiar with get lost so easily due to its size and length, which would no doubt confuse those who try to sneak their way in or out. She mentally wondered what her aunt is up to and why she summoned her in a place like this.

"_A perfect labyrinth...anyone who steps here by him or herself will surely get lost...a perfect trap, I must say. Auntie...what are you up to and why brought me here by these strangers..?_"

She mentally prepared herself in case this is a set up since they know her as a witch so she'll just use her magic to fight her way out in case this would be the case. After a lengthy walk, they now stood in front of an elevator and they all entered, where the ride took them down the basement area of the mansion, and after that they got off, where Akako is astonished that and surprised to discover a hidden lair where a coven of witches are there, where several female followers are in attendance, as they stood by the sides as Akako came, and then a woman in her 80's came and greeted her just as Akako's aunt showed up as well, thanking her niece for coming in such a short notice.

"Akako, my niece..."

"Auntie..."

"As usual...you are beautiful like all others..."

"..."

"Yes...give me a hug..."

"..."

"Thank you for coming...I knew you would be a very obedient girl..."

"Let's get to the point...why brought me here? Why told these strangers about me and my ability? And who are these people?"

Akako however, cut to the chase and demanded why she was summoned here, which Akako's aunt promised that she will address it. However, she kept on giving her niece a "motherly hug" which Akako can sense though the facade and felt that she wanted to get to the point after hearing her aunt thanking her for coming to answer her summons in such a short notice, and there the teen which "gently" broke free from the hug and told her aunt straightly to cut the "shallow praise" and demanded an explanation on why she is summoned here and want to know who these "girls" are and why they know the fact that she is a witch as well as her abilities, believing that her aunt squealed to them about it, and stated that she wanted a direct answer.

"You can knock it off..."

"Eh?"

"I want some answers?"

"What's wrong my dear niece?"

"Why these know about my powers as a witch?"

"Does it really matter?"

"YES!"

"Okay, okay...I'll answer them..."

Akako's aunt nodded, seeing how sharp her niece is and there she admitted that she told these "people" about Akako's talents and at the same time she introduced her niece to the "leader" of the coven which Akako raised an eyebrow as the person in question stepped forward, who appeared to be an elderly woman in her 90's, yet she appeared to be healthy despite her old age and there Akako's aunt told her niece that the old woman is the leader of the coven and owner of this mansion.

"...anyway...here she is...the leader of the coven..."

"..."

"She looks great, right?"

"She's as old as an old woman..."

"But she is perfectly healthy...and she leads this coven..."

"..."

"Allow me to introduce her to you..."

Akako's aunt then introduces the old woman, who is identified as "**Mother Superior**", and there she reveals that Mother Superior approached her and asks her to join her coven as she aims to rule Japan and then later on, rest of the world so as they would rule over the "lesser humans" and amass great wealth, which Akako's aunt readily accepted and then offers Akako to join the coven as well, which she tells Mother Superior about Akako's abilities as a witch, which Mother Superior accepted the offer and asks Akako's aunt to meet with Akako in person to see if she has what it takes to become a member of her coven.

Akako is mentally pissed that she was being "dragged" in without her knowledge and wonders why her aunt had to do this without consulting her first hand as she felt that she can't fit in and she is happy with how things are being run and now if she is to become a coven member she couldn't do things she wanted her way and would have to put up with the coven's rules and regulations, not to mention that she would have to get along with the other witches, which she doubt it would happen.

"_Geez...why did she have to drag me in to her mess...I rather go solo than joining an unknown coven...!_"

By then, Mother Superior revealed that she has assembled four of the seven "children" who are to be her "surrogates" and act as the "keys" for the upcoming "promised day", and they are witches like Akako, which Akako felt that she didn't like the idea yet she listens on as Mother Superior stated that each of the seven will play a vital role on the "promised day" which is to take place in a few nights from now and that each of them will unleash terror during the upcoming nights and that Akako will be the "fifth child" to be assigned, and this caught her by surprise, while Mother Superior said that two more are yet to be found but will be easy to find.

"You, child..."

"Yes...?"

"...will be the fifth..."

"Me?"

"Yes...you will play a vital role in my greatest plans of all time..."

"Why me?"

"You are the best...and you are a witch..."

"But...I can't..."

Despite Akako's reservations, Mother Superior said that it is "done" and cannot be contested, much to the teen witch's dismay and protest. By then, Mother Superior called upon her "children" and introduces them to Akako, and there the four of them came forward, all roughly older than Akako and are identified by their names assigned by Mother Superior herself, each given the "Mother" prefix tag. They are identified as:

- **Mother Wrath**

- **Mother Gluttony**

- **Mother Envy**

- **Mother Greed**

As the four "Children" stood by, Mother Superior tells Akako that she has seen her taking on the Phantom Thief Kid, and after being told by Akako's aunt about her abilities and talents, she tells Akako that her assigned name would be "**Mother Lust**", and that Akako's aunt has given Mother Superior her "full consent" in having Akako to "fully serve" the coven, which Akako resented. This cause an argument between her and her aunt.

"Auntie! Why did you agree to this without even consulting me?"

"What for? It's a done deal because we're all witches..."

"I didn't come here just to join a Mickey Mouse Club! I came here because you summoned me and I have no interest in this!"

"Now, now...let us not be rash..."

"I don't want this!"

"You cannot back out of this! I gave her my word that you will fully serve her..."

"Bullshit!"

"Wait! Akako! Listen to me...!"

When told by her aunt that this is a direct order, and that Akako's mother has also gave her consent, which among the "seven children's" mission is to murder the Phantom Thief Kid, Akako is pissed at this as she felt that she is being "stabbed in the back" and told her aunt and to Mother Superior that she wanted no part of this and is now set to leave the mansion, which her aunt tries to stop her and make her "submit" to the coven's cause.

"That's it...I'm out of here!"

"Wait! Stop!"

"I'm taking no part of this!"

"You cannot back out on this! I made a promise to Mother Superior..."

"...and you can tell her she can have it back! I'm not getting involved with a coven who want my participation without consulting me face to face! And you cannot do with me as long as you please! I'm me and I make my own decisions!"

"You cannot leave I order you!"

"Too bad!"

"Whoa!"

As Akako shoved her aunt as she took her leave, Mother Superior tells Akako's Aunt to let her go for now, for she is sure that Akako will come to the coven willingly or by force, while telling her "children" to spread terror and blood while they bring "important items" to her at each night up until the "promised day", and more importantly, bring seven teenage virgins to her before the "promised day" comes so that Mother Superior can "brew" the "ultimate terror" to Japan.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, at a shop somewhere in Tokyo, Haruto Sohma meets up with Kiyomi as she uses her crystal ball to locate the thieves who took Haruto's ring, while they appeared unaware that Mother Superior is brewing things up and is setting her plans in motion. The Shop's owner, identified as **Shigeru Wajima**, had just crafted an extra ring and gave it to Haruto and tells him that he doesn't know the ring's properties unless Haruto tests it personally.

"Here, Haruto...an extra ring...but I don't know what it can do unless you test it out..."

"I appreciate it"

"You sure you'll be fine?"

"Yes..."

By then, Koyomi is tending to her crystal ball and has pinpointed the location of the van, which has just entered the Kaito Organization's HQ, and after getting the routes on how to get there faster, she tells Haruto to go after the ring, and else risk losing it for good as the villains intend to use it as an experimental tool.

"Haruto...I found the ones who stole your ring..."

"You know where they are?"

"Yes...here are the routes...you can get there faster..."

"Got it...thanks..."

Haruto leaves the shop and boards his motorcycle as he heads out for the Kaito Organization's hideout to retrieve a very important ring, which he intends to get it back no matter what, unaware that the coven are also after the Kaito Organization who intend to steal its wealth.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and this really puts things in a tense moment…

Akako managed to resist joining a secretive coven, but she may be forced to join depending on the circumstances, as Akako's aunt is not giving up just to please "Mother Superior".

As you guessed, the "Mother" tags are based on the seven Homonculus from "Fullmetal Alchemist", and though only four are shown, the remaining two are set to appear as well...

Haruto Sohma is set to get his stolen ring back, unaware that he may get in a conflict of supernatural proportions...

* * *

**Preview:**

The scene shifts to Shinichi Kudo and Kaito Kuroba as they discussed about the mysterious murders until Akako walks in on them…


End file.
